Wishing Clock
by Paopu Pop
Summary: AU, RikuxSora, oneshot.Riku and Sora don't know how much they love each other but they keep hoping their dreams come true.


**A/N: Okay, so... I'm supposed to be working on this project. But... erm... I discovered I don't have info to work on it right now. And... I don't feel like trying at all, and I'm extreeeemly lazy.**

**I should be working on _Cinderfella, _but I ran into some writer's block after a slight fluff moment. On the other hand, I told myself I'd work on my _ToS Christmas Carols _again for this year, but I'm dry for carols.**

**SoooooOOOOoooo...**

**Nothing better for me to do while I've got compy time: yay for Sora and Riku fluffs!**

**Disclaimer: OH WOE IS ME! I know nothing, nothing, NOTHING!**

**Warning: Hey, it's gay! I'm WIIIIIIIDE open for flames, bring 'em on, losers! Just shows you aren't reading this! xD**

**Real warning: shonen-ai, Riku/Sora. Apologies it's random AU, I had no other good ideas for fluffs.**

**If you're confused by some conversation that is discussed here (you'll see what I mean) it'll be explained towards the end, so be patient.

* * *

**_**Wishing Clock**_

_**Oh baby  
**__**The things you've given me  
**__**Are more than I'll ever need  
**__**Your smile glows in the dark  
**__**Even when you're not here  
**__**I don't want to meet your father now  
**__**Let's just glisten in the simplisticity we found  
**__**Listen to our beating hearts  
**__**We'll keep going without fear**_

Sora sat at his desk, his elbows rested and fingers laced together on the top. His mind was far from the assignment he was trying to work on. Glazed blue eyes staring out the window told the story, as he watched cars occasionally drive by. He had a short story for Language Arts **(1) **due the next day, but his mind couldn't focus. It was, and remained, on only one thing.

Or one person.

He knew it was wrong. But he had accepted for some time now that their genders made no difference in his thought for him. Surely Sora wasn't gay... it was _bisexual _if you wanted to get technical. It was only _him _he had feelings for... _he _was the only one he wanted to stay with for the rest of his life. _He _was the only one who understood him.

It was then that he groaned out in fear, when his sight laid upon the alarm clock sitting on the dresser. It read 4:45. Another hour, he'd get another chance...

* * *

Another wasted day gone by. The week was almost done, at least, tomorrow was Friday. Unfortunately, Riku had nothing to do with himself. He always did his homework during all his classes as much as he could so he could fool around at home. But what to do when no one was here?

He chucked the black backpack on the floor, and opened the top dresser drawer, where the small television rested on top. There, he shoveled out a metallic controller, practically shoved the controller's plug into its socket, and turned on his Gamecube.

_Tales of Symphonia _**(2) **was the only game he wanted to play as of late. It brought back thoughts he tried to put away so badly, but put them in a better light. He too wanted to travel and fight against the discrimination. He wanted everyone to be treated equal, no matter of what blood... no matter of opinion.

Surely it was not _his _fault the way he felt about _him, _the ways that _he_ was so girlish. Of course, _he _would never love him back. This love Riku had for _him, _it was wrong, forbidden by many books. And yet, he wanted _him _so badly. _He _was so beautiful. _He _looked around and saw the world before _him. He _looked at the world with hoping eyes and brought light to those who laid in the dark. _He, _indeed, was beautiful in every way. But he began to focus on his game to let it take away these unsettling thoughts...

Time seemed to fly by too fast. When Riku's eyes looked upon his CD player's clock, he almost jumped off his bed in anger.

It was 5:57.

* * *

The next day, Sora was quietly sitting at his desk before homeroom began, doodling in his sketchbook. His pencil made a barely irritating scritching sound as it drew lines on the page, the lines that made the picture make sense. His hand silenced when he felt a shadow overcast on him, and his eyes shifted up to see aquamarine ones looking down at his page.

"Whaddaya sketchin', Sora?" his playful voice mused. That _voice... _it made Sora's heart flutter a thousand beats a minute, and his hands immediately uncovered the scene he had tried to cover. Riku was the only one who understood his passion for art.

"It's... a boy," he replied stiffly. "Wearing a kimino... underneath the blossoming cherry trees."

"Anyone I know?" Riku laughed.

The blood rushed to Sora's face. He was teasing him, but he was getting high from his presence itself. "No..."

"He doesn't have any hair... or a face!"

"Oh... I'm adding those later--"

Brrrrrrring!

"Ah, that would be the bell, Riku," the teacher gruffed, tapping on his desk with a pencil in an annoyed manner

"Yes... _ma'am..." _he mumbled under his breath. Sora couldn't surpress his giggle as his friend returned to his seat.

The teacher glared temporarily at the brunette as he said, "Something funny, Sora?"

"Pfff... no, nothing..." But he couldn't hold it in, and just kept on laughing.

_At lunch..._

"Hey, Riku, want to come over to my house tonight?" Sora piped up, breaking the silence at the table. It was now replaced by an awkward tension.

"Uhh..." Riku blinked a few times, biting into a steamed bun. A few seconds passed before he gave a real answer. "I-I'm sure it would be fine. Yeah, of course." The question had come out of the blue, and Riku had not been ready for it. Hell, yeah, he'd go to Sora's. Already his mind was thinking the unmentionable... But Sora wasn't like that.

"Okay, cool!" The brunette smiled widely as he lifted himself from his seat and lifted his tray. "I'll be right back guys." He turned and walked towards the opposing side of the cafeteria. It was then that he received some odd looks from the remaining occupants of the table.

"What?"

"Nothing," all three replied, looking away.

* * *

_**Hold my hand through the night  
**__**We'll keep searching for the light  
**__**But for now  
**__**Simple and clean is the way that I want it to be tonight  
**__**I know it's hard to let it go

* * *

**_Ding-dong!

"I'll get it!" Sora's heart raced as his feet did, down the flight of stairs and to the front door, where Riku was standing on the other side. He breathed in deeply, and exhaled out. Then, he opened the door, where indeed, Riku had no more than a small backpack, a pillow, and a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Hey, do you know how _long _it took to find your house?" he asked as he was guided in and the wooden entrance was shut behind him.

"Half an hour?"

"Lucky guess..."

"A _good _guess, you said you would be over as soon as you could. _Well, _it's three-thirty now." There was a pause before the brunette piped again, "Hey, hungry? We can go into the kitchen."

"Sure," Riku shrugged, already forced to follow the boy through the hallway to their kitchen.

As the silver-haired teen walked in, Sora was already rummaging through the black refrigerator. "Pepsi?"

"Duh." He skillfully caught the flying can and opened the top. As he was downing his already, he heard Sora's hiss, but no final _crack _of the metal opening"Sora?" He looked at him curiously, who had his hands clasped together and his eyes closed, giving him the look of an angel. Resisting the urge to splurt soda everywhere, he swallowed and asked, "What are you doing?"

He peeked an eye open before relaxing normally and replying, "You _just _missed it."

"Missed what?"

Sora pointed to the oven clock. 3:34. The corners of Riku's lips frowned as he hit his friend lightly. "You could have _told _me!"

"I believe you have to find it for yourself," he said softly. "Like how no one can ever point out a shooting star to another?"

"Yeah, but..." Sora's answer _did _hold some truth. What was the point of a wish if you didn't find the opportunity?

"Come on, stop being mad because you didn't get _one _wish and let's go up to my room. We can put your stuff there." His soda finally cracked as soda was being chugged from it. They walked up the stairs again and entered a room, where it was met by Riku with a gasp of awe.

Never before had he seen such a room. His parents were uncool, and did not let him do anything. Mostly what made his room his was his curtains and bedsheets, and even those crappy blue ones didn't do much. But _Sora's _room...

The walls were painted a soft blue, but the paint was hard to see under the abundant amount of posters that were randomly taped here and there. Everything from a _Utada _poster to a _Lord of the Rings _poster could be found on the walls. He looked at the ceiling to find himself staring at the anime posters decorated along the top. CD cases from bands such as _Death Cab for Cutie, The Aquabats, _and _Blood Brothers_ were stacked up above the doorway. And of course, what caught his eye the most were the sketchbook papers that were taped, all done by the occupant of the room. Never before had Riku been so mezmerized by talent: he had eyes for things that he didn't have to see to draw. **(3)**

"It's... it's..."

"Too much?"

"Never too much." Riku realized he was gawking, and shut his mouth. "So... where do I put my stuff?"

"Anywhere. Mom made me clean, my floor is so lonely." He laughed, milking a strained, nervous chuckle from Riku. The only thing he _didn't _hestitate to do was sit his bag on the floor. "You sure don't have much with you..."

"I supposed I didn't need much. A change of clothes and a pillow."

"What about pajamas?" he eyed him questionably.

"...isn't just sleeping in these jeans good enough?"

"Um... sure... ...so... what now?" Sora's eyes were darting all over the place, as if he were nervous. What was _he _nervous about? Surely _Riku _was the one here who needed to worry... he was in a foreign place with his sinful crush.

"How about... a movie?"

"Movie _marathon!" _Sora gasped excitedly. "Until we find something better to do with ourselves!"

* * *

It was way late. The two boys had found truly nothing better to do but to indulge in each other's comforts (secretly) while watching movies. Thus far, they had watched a few comedy movies and _Pearl Harbor, _so they began to watch _Darkness Falls._

About twenty minutes into the movie, Sora jumped out of fear and gripped Riku's hand absentmindedly. He didn't even realize it, he was too busy being a coward about the movie.

Riku's hormones went absolutely crazy. For once, he was glad that scary movies were not a thrill for him, because he could look at Sora's adorable, scared face. But the fact that the whole plot was _stupid _to begin with...well, that one took the cake, and Riku began to laugh under the television's screams.

"You think that's funny?" the brunette squeaked.

"Sora. It's a movie about a killer _toothfairy." _

"So? I don't want to look at her face!"

Riku shifted awkwardly. "Uh... Sora..."

"And she's... flying around in the dark... I don't think I like the dark anymore!"

_"Sora..."_

"Hey, would you happen to have a nightlight that you could loan me?..."

"SORA!"

"Wha-what?" Those cute blue eyes stunned Riku, making it harder than it already was to speak.

"Your hand... is in... an awkward place..." When Sora had yelped about the fairy, unknowingly, his arms had gripped his shirt, but when his arm relaxed, it fell directly in the older's lap. They were both the same shade of crimson as the moved away from each other. Tauntingly, their hips were still touching, but neither boy had the courage to move themselves.

"Um... Riku..." His eyes shifted away again. Curiously, the called boy looked at the brunette.

"Hm?"

"I-I... I think we've watched enough movies for tonight." Sora rose to turn off the televison and DVD player. There was nothing more than cricket chirps and the soft, rapid heartbeats of the boys as they contemplated on their next move. "Let's... go to bed."

"Agreed... oh!" Riku suddenly bowed his head into a prayer-like position, and Sora's eyes moved to the numbers on the VCR. 11:11. Before Sora could think any further, the clock flashed to 11:12.

"Grawr... I missed it!"

"I missed the other wish, so... hah!"

* * *

_**Ohh... hmm...  
**__**Everything as easy  
**__**As waking in the morning  
**__**Gets a little harder everyday  
**__**When you're on my mind  
**__**I know the love you have for me  
**__**Goes further than all the seas  
**__**But don't you see I'm okay  
**__**Simplicity is not hard to find

* * *

**_Upstairs, they agreed that they could share Sora's queen-sized bed (to both their secret joys) as they crawled in. The brunette had changed into plaid pajamas, while Riku just slipped off his shirt and wore his jeans. Sora was facing inside the bed, but the silver-haired teen was looking away.

"Hey... Riku?"

"Hm."

"Whoever made that weird wishing rule?"

"What?"

"You know, the one we're always making wishes to. When the clock reads the same numbers across, like 11:11, 1:11, 2:22, ectera. Does it even work?"

"If you wish with all your heart... and your wish is true... it can come true." Riku fixed himself to face Sora. "Why, what did you wish for?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't come true!" _'And you'd break my heart...' _he thought afterwards.

There was an eerie silence before Riku broke it this time. "Sora..."

"What is it, Riku?"

"I... I've been wishing for the same thing everytime I look at the clock." His eyes darted about in the dark. He couldn't believe that he was going to confess to Sora! But he would understand, wouldn't he? And even not, Riku _had _to try. He couldn't keep this act up forever.

"So do I," blurted Sora.

"But... you see... I-I..." What could he say? _"Oh, by the way, I love you. So, how about it?" _Or, _"Hey, guess what? I wish that I could kiss your rosy lips forever, babe!" _Guaranteed, that'd come off awfully creepy.

And what's more on top, it was already a plan for disaster. How would Sora react? Would their friendship be broken? It was too late, he had started, so there was no point in not finishing... "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Why?" Without warning, he was suppressing sobs. Sora heard this and reached out to touch his shoulder. He felt the other shudder and his hand being gripped and held gently. It felt nice... but why was he crying, and apologizing? Did he figure it out... did he see him blush?

"I'm sorry... because... b-because..." _"If you wish with all your heart... and your wish is true... it can come true." _It was the only thing that instictively led him to his next move before he could think about what he was doing.

With his tear glazed lips, he kissed Sora. Every dirty secret that whispered in his head now passing onto Sora's innocent lips.

* * *

_**Hold my hand through the night  
**__**We'll keep searching for the light  
**__**But for now  
**__**Simple and clean is the way that I want it to be tonight  
**__**I know it's hard to let it go

* * *

**_"Riku?" Sora could barely breathe. Was he dreaming? But there he was, hovering above him, silver locks tickling his face. No more than a second later, Riku looked away, hand covering his mouth. "Riku..."

"Sora... I..."

He shuffled closer to the boy, who had his back turned to Sora. _He was the only one who understood him. _"Wait, listen..."

"Sora, I'm so sorry!" He buried his face in his palms, ashamed to look at his beautiful friend, who surely would never return his love.

"Riku! You're mistaken..." _He was the only one... _He tried to pry him to look at him, but he wouldn't unfurl, as he continued to cry.

"It's not a mistake... I've tried to convince myself otherwise ... I never wanted to hurt you! ...but, dammit Sora, I could never forget you! I can't stop _thinking _about you! And I'm so sorry... it's wrong... I'm so..." He was no longer able to choke his sobs.

"No, I mean... please Riku, look at me!" _...he wanted to stay with... _He tugged on his shoulders desperately. There was hope that was underneath, if only Riku could see it...

"I _can't! _Sora... I didn't... no..."

"Riku... one second! For just one second, let me see your face! One..." _...for the rest of his life._ He let his guard down and uncurled his fingers from his face, when Sora took them in his own and forced his own secrets onto Riku's mouth.

He was immobilized. Time even seemed to freeze as Sora never stopped, gripping his shoulders now. Riku melted into the sea of lips, kissing his sweet love back. When he snaked a soft muscle into Sora's mouth, the brunette groaned softly as their tongues danced together. Realizing that air was an important factor for living, Sora pulled away and peered down. His face was getting hotter. He was glad it was dark, because Riku couldn't see it.

"So... you mean... you feel the same way?"

"Perhaps we wished for the same thing," Sora replied softly. "I mean, that's what _I've _been wishing for... and you were trying to say what you had been wishing for before."

"Yes... I was wishing for it too..." He wrapped his arms around Sora, who was breathing gently.

"Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"Does that make us... in love?"

"I suppose." He turned his head and kissed Sora's sugary lips, letting the sweetness tingle on his lips for a moment before finishing his statement. "Yes, love, I suppose it does. I love you."

"I love you too... hey, don't call me _love! _Makes me sound like a girl!" Riku only chuckled.

"Okay, _honey bun."_

"...I like _love."

* * *

__**And walk onto the streets of destiny  
**__**Where our fates cross and meet  
**__**Let's look for the door to the world  
**__**We'll find everything before us  
**__**'cause nothing scares me at all  
**__**Nothing's like before

* * *

**_The next morning, Riku was the first to wake. He slid away from the bed secretly, walking towards the desk. There was sitting Sora's sketchbook from the previous day. Curiousity got the best of him as he began to slip through it, suppressing awes of Sora's talent.

From the bed, a loud groan sounded. Riku chose to ignore it, but found that to be a mistake when he found a hand on his shoulder. "Whathe hell do ya think yer doin'..." Riku barely made English from Sora's slurred words.

"Looking through your masterpieces of course." He stumbled upon blank pages to his dismay. The particular one he was looking for was missing. "Hey, Sora, what happened to the boy?"

"Wha boy..."

"The one in the kimino... where is it?"

"Oh... that's... er..." Riku looked at Sora, who glanced at the wall above him and looked away. Instict led his eyes to the wall, where the only sketchbook page was taped in a correct ninty-degree angle. It had been finished already: shade and everything. But the boy's hair was barely shaded hanging down at shoulder length, and his face looked awfully familiar...

"Hey, you said this boy was someone I didn't know!"

"It was never supposed to be... I just ended up drawing him like that." He shrugged. "I can't ever stop thinking about you either, Riku."

"Ahh... Sora..." He reached down and satisfied his greedy lips once more. "No wonder I fell for you."

"Riku, I'll love you forever."

"Me too."

**"Me too? **What kind of line is _that?"_

"You know I meant it..."

"Well... you sure didn't sound like it."

"Want me to show my love for you?" He clutched Sora's shoulders and grinned.

"Um... maybe later... ahh-- **Riku!"

* * *

**_**Hold my hand through the night  
**__**We'll keep searching for the light  
**__**But for now  
**__**Simple and clean is the way that I want it to be tonight  
**__**I know it's hard to let it go

* * *

**_**S/N: (1) - Language Arts, aka L.A., is just another term for English.**

**(2) - _Tales of Symphonia _is a game for the GCN. Good-- no, _great_ game, if you've got a Gamecube, I highly recommend!**

**(3) - Aw, dude, if you lived in a boring room such as mine, Sora's would be _dreamland. _My sister's room is painted pink, and has crap all over it's walls. (My friend is the one with the anime posters and stuff on the ceilings though...) And yeah, her CDs are stacked against the top of the doorway, no joke. It's freaking sweet.**

**Speaking of CDs: _Death Cab for Cutie _is an emo band (I think they're quite popular now unless I'm mistaken... I don't listen to the radio anymore.) _The Aquabats _is a band that... well, I can't really tell ya what genre o.o They're really weird and very funny. And _Blood Brothers... _well, they're a local band who are like... screamoish...indie... I don't know these freakin' genres! It's rock of some sort, but the one guy has this CRAZY voice.

* * *

****A/N: Finished! Took me a little longer than I thought it would... but... yeah. **

**As for the lyrics, they should look... somewhat similar. It's my stupid rewrite of _Simple and Clean. _So I know the lines, "_Simple and clean is the way that I want it to be tonight, I know it's hard to let it go" _are wrong, it's supposed to be different.**

**This fanfic was weird. But it was written at late hours at night... so what did you expect? Too bad I couldn't write that _other _fic I have... I have that in mind for a _Cinderfella _sequel.**

**Wh00t. So... please review. And go check out _Cinderfella _please if you want more Riku/Sora! Yay!**


End file.
